


Mind Reader

by uswnttrash



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 19:11:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4678115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uswnttrash/pseuds/uswnttrash





	Mind Reader

One thing about Kelley O’Hara was that she was definitely not the typically giddy drunk. She ranged from the touchy feely to the crazy and fun drunk. But you’d never find her quiet and smiling like an absolute idiot when hanging out and drinking with friends. 

That was the case right now though. She, Alex, Tobin, Ali, Ashlyn and a few others were all spending some time in Alex and Tobin’s hotel room. The conversations turned to few words and more laughs the later the night went and the more they all drank. 

Tobin seemed to notice that her friend was a bit off from her usual self so she nudged her gently causing Kelley to bump a little into Alex who became aware of things just then. “Yo, KO. Everything okay? I mean usually you’d be making everyone dance on the beds or something by now.” 

Kelley’s thoughts were broken as she heard her teammate and close friend and she just simply shook her head a little. “Everything’s good. I’m good. Just….happy. That’s all.” 

Tobin seemed satisfied with the answer but Alex definitely wasn’t and she shifted closer so that what she said would only be heard by the three of them. “Kelley, you’re almost always happy. This is different. You’re different.” Her eyes widened a little. “Oh my god, did you meet someone? You definitely met someone. Kelley, how could you not tell us?” 

“I didn’t meet anyone.” Kelley said and it technically wasn’t a lie. But this is where the alcohol in her betrayed her because she didn’t just leave it at that. “I mean I did but it was years ago…”

Both Tobin and Alex perked up at this information and it was Alex who pressed the issue more. “So there is someone then?”

Kelley just simply nodded as the smile on her face appeared again. The only other time that smile appeared was when the women in the room were telling stories about their partners and Kelley envisioned a life like that with a certain teammate of hers. “It’s nothing though. We’re not together. I would have told you if we were. I just…” She paused for a moment and let out a soft sigh. “It’s nice hearing stories about you and Servando, Alex, or about Ash and Ali or anyone else in this room with who they’re with. It makes me think about her and how much I want to be able to kiss her after a game, especially since I know that it’ll be a game where she saved everything including our asses like always. And then I think about us being happy in a house or an apartment or a damn box for all I care and fighting over things like what kind of coffee to get or a wedding theme…”

This whole time Kelley didn’t even realize that not only did she say that it was a woman she had fallen for but that she also hinted somewhat to who it was. Alex smiled and put an arm around her. “Have you told Hope yet, Kel?” She tested the waters but to confirm her suspicions and Kelley shook her head. 

“No, it’s okay though. We’re friends and that’s enough for me. I’ll just live in my fantasy world..” She said kind of sadly as she leaned into Alex. “Can you guys not tell anyone?”

Alex didn’t say anything but did nod before Tobin spoke up. “Your secret is safe with me. She kind of scares me a little still so I don’t speak unless spoken to, you know?” She said in her usual tone which caused the three to laugh a little. 

Kelley thanked her two friends and the night continued on until everyone was either too tired or too drunk to do anything else. Some stayed the night and a few others went back to their rooms and all were dreading the somewhat early start they had the next morning. 

———————————————————————-

A couple of days had gone by since that night in Alex and Tobin’s room. The team had a scrimmage game that was more so for fun than anything else. When it ended, most headed to shower and get ready to go back to their rooms but Kelley stayed back. Ever since her injury she alway liked to do things a certain way which is why she wanted to stretch a little. It was something that everyone had noticed. Hope included who also happened to stay behind this time around. 

“Want some company?” The voice startled Kelley a little and she couldn’t help but laugh at the effect it had on her. 

“Uh, sure….” She wasn’t sure what Hope wanted but she figured it was to either stretch herself or help her teammate out. Whatever it was, Kelley wasn’t going to question it. Hope got down on the grass and held out her hand so that Kelley could pull on it and get a little more bend. 

“You’re really looking good out there. I know it was just a scrimmage and all but even in practices, I can tell you’ve gotten a lot better since coming back.”

Kelley smiled over at her as she looked up for a moment. “Thanks. It took a little longer to get back than I thought but I just wanted to make sure everything was done right with physical training and all so I didn’t have to go back. I missed too much time and I missed it.”

Hope nodded slowly because she understood what it was like to miss time and how some people tried to rush recovery to get back. “And you were missed, too.” She said and it was a rare moment for Hope to get like this for no apparent reason really. It wasn’t like Kelley had just gotten back or anything.

She just simply thanked her before the two settled back into a little routine. About 5 or 10 minutes had passed before Kelley stated that she was good and they got their things to head back to the hotel. 

“I don’t really drink coffee so I’d let the other person choose which kind of get.” Hope said out of nowhere and Kelley looked over at her with a confused look on her face. Before she could ask her what she was talking about, Hope spoke up again. “And I’m more of a house person than an apartment.”

Kelley shook her head before she stopped walking. “What?” The amused look on Hope’s face caused realization to hit Kelley like a punch straight to the face. “How?” She let out.

“I’m a mind reader.” Hope simply winked at her before letting out a soft laugh. Kelley remembered a few nights back and muttered Alex’s name under her breath. Hope didn’t think this was the time to tell Kelley that it was actually Tobin who let it slip. 

Kelley was just about to run or something but Hope’s hand on her arm suddenly was all she could focus on. “Reality is sometimes a lot better than fantasy, Kel. Just so you know.” She said, giving her arm a squeeze with a small smile on her face. She didn’t even give Kelley a chance to respond because she started walking off. The ball was now completely in Kelley’s court.


End file.
